Remplaçant
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de Bru21) "Je suppose… qu'on pourrait dire que j'ai deux pères." "Eh bien voilà une raison supplémentaire qui m'aurait fait espérer que Sasori n'ait jamais vu le jour." Il n'est pas un remplaçant. Il n'est même pas humain.


Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de Bru21

Note de l'auteur : Un one-shot des plus étranges. Attention, death fic. (Et naissance… oh, je suis monstrueuse) En espérant que vous aimerez ! … Au cas où vous vous sentez perdus, les lignes séparent le présent des flashbacks.

* * *

« Je suppose… qu'on pourrait dire que j'ai deux pères. » Les trois perles luisantes qui lui faisaient office d'yeux sans paupières se posèrent sur elle, la transpercèrent, incapables de cligner ou de transmettre un quelconque sentiment. Sa voix était lointaine, factice. D'où venait-elle d'ailleurs ? Cette chose ne possédait ni poumons, ni cordes vocales.

« J'ai été façonné par Sasori des Sables rouges, mais c'est Kankuro des Arcanes secrètes noires qui m'a insufflé la vie. Sans ces deux hommes, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. » S'il en avait la capacité physique et émotionnelle, il aurait sourit.

« Eh bien voilà une raison supplémentaire qui m'aurait fait espérer que Sasori n'ait jamais vu le jour. » Cracha-t-elle.

* * *

« Cela pourrait même donner vie aux marionnettes. Mais à un certain prix. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. La plupart d'entre eux retinrent leurs larmes en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Elle était partie. A jamais. Chiyo Baa-sama était morte.

L'information s'ancra profondément dans son esprit, la frappant de plein fouet. Mais, pendant un moment, elle considéra les paroles de son frère. Un jutsu si puissant… Capable de défier toutes les lois de la nature. Permettant de jouer au Dieu, de donner la vie à une chose qui n'y était pas destinée ? Ou de la rendre à une personne qui l'avait perdue ?

Elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, ceci dit, alors que cela lui avait permis de retrouver son frère sain et sauf. Mais l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse exister la mettait mal à l'aise. Que quelqu'un l'ait étudiée, maîtrisée. Utilisée.

Puis, son frère reprit la parole, et cette pensée s'évanouit sans son esprit. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le secret, le pouvoir, avait disparu avec son créateur. Il était à présent perdu, et ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'il ne soit jamais retrouvé. Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

Un long silence s'étira entre eux, avant que le premier ne se décide à parler de nouveau, immobile, se souciant peut-être de ce dernier commentaire.

« Tu aurais voulu que je ne sois pas là ? Tu voudrais que ton frère soit ici, à ma place ? »

« Evidemment ! » Cria-t-elle, les traits emplis de rage. Rage qui venait de la submerger à ce simple rappel.

« Plus que tout au monde, j'aurai voulu que mon frère soit encore là, à mes côtés. »

* * *

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps je ne sais où en ce moment, dis-moi. » Remarqua-t-elle avec amusement, les coudes posés sur son bureau. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, bien qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu, d'où son irruption dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux, concentré sur un mécanisme délicat. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant hésiter à répondre, mais il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« J'étudiais un truc. »

« Depuis quand tu es un érudit ? » Taquina-t-elle, sa bonne humeur reprenant le dessus. Elle s'assit sur son lit, faisant mine d'admirer ses ongles, comme si elle n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire que de l'écouter. Intérieurement, elle attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Qu'il se décida à lui donner après une longue pause.

« Je regardais les documents de Chiyo. Ses notes, ses journaux. A propos de ses techniques. »

Temari eut la soudaine impression que l'atmosphère aurait pu être coupée au kunai. Elle abaissa sa main et observa son frère.

« Tu… Voudrais reprendre ses dix pantins ? »

Elle vit Kankuro hésiter de nouveau. C'était un oui… et un non.

« Ils ont besoin d'être réparés. » Eluda-t-il, sans vraiment répondre à sa question. Elle le fixa un moment.

« Et… ? » Insista-t-elle.

Il détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose, et n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

« C'est à peu près tout. »

Elle poussa un soupir. L'ambiance s'était plus assombrie qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Dans l'espoir d'alléger l'atmosphère, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Mon cher petit frère, apprenant les techniques de la grande Chiyo. Tu la surpasseras avant même de t'en rendre compte. »

Encore une fois, la réponse se fit attendre. Il ne répondit même pas du tout. Elle n'entendit que les tintements du métal contre le métal.

* * *

« Il allait mourir. »

« Il aurait pu être sauvé ! Un médic nin… » Bredouilla-t-elle. « Une médic nin serait venu ! Il aurait pu le soigner! Cette technique était interdite! »

« Il a fait ça pour vous protéger, vous, son frère et sa sœur. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de sa protection, nous avons besoin de lui ! » Hurla-t-elle.

* * *

« Wow, quand je pense que je doutais de toi quand tu disais que tu étudiais. »

Kankuro sursauta en voyant sa sœur apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte. Ses mains s'étalèrent instinctivement sur les rouleaux étendus sur l'établi. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'aiguiser la curiosité de Temari et, décroisant les bras, elle s'avança nonchalamment.

« On ne te vois plus depuis un bout de temps, tu passes ton temps cloîtré ici… » Le ton de sa voix était badin mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur les rouleaux, toujours protégés par les mains du marionnettiste.

« Le dîner est bientôt prêt ? »

Son regard se planta dans celui de Kankuro.

« Ouais, depuis à peu près deux heures. »

Kankuro détourna les yeux, mais ses mains restèrent fermement ancrées sur les parchemins. Temari battit en retraite.

« Ecoute, je n'ai absolument rien contre la dévotion que tu portes à ton art, loin de là, mais il serait temps que tu apprennes à t'arrêter, ou même que tu prennes juste un moment pour toi-même. C'est moi qui te le demande. » Elle s'était contenté de marmonner la dernière phrase tout en se frottant la nuque. Avec un soupir, elle leva la tête vers son frère, pour se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau plongé dans ses documents. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de l'écouter. Agacée, elle faillit le frapper pour cet affront.

Mais finalement, elle décida de se calmer, et se contenta de faire demi-tour. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, elle se figea en entendant sa voix s'élever.

« Je vais… y penser. »

Elle sourit, aussi légère que soit cette reconnaissance.

« C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. »

* * *

« Il était faible. Moi, je suis fort. Je ne peux pas mourir, ni tomber malade. Les attaques physiques ne m'affectent pas. Je suis la perfection que Sasori avait recherché tout au long de sa vie, débarrassée de son ultime point faible, son unique faiblesse. Si ton frère en avait eu le temps, il aurait suivit les traces de Sasori et comblé le dernier espace qui le séparait de moi. »

« Tu t'imagines que mon frère aurait essayé de se transformer lui-même en marionnette ? »

« Je ne l'imagine pas. Je le sais. »

* * *

« Merde ! »

Il tomba à genoux en jurant. Temari fut à ses côtés en un instant.

« Kankuro, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca suffit, on arrête… »

« Ecarte-toi, Temari ! » Coupa-t-il, se relevant péniblement.

Temari hésita un moment, puis se recula avec lenteur, prête à le rattraper s'il s'effondrait de nouveau.

Un peu plus loin, Gaara l'observait, empreint d'un certain malaise mêlé de curiosité, dissimulé sous son masque impassible.

« Encore ! » Lui lança Kankuro.

Temari se tourna vers Gaara, qui semblait chercher son approbation. Cette session d'entraînement prenait une tournure malsaine.

« Encore ! » Cria Kankuro.

Gaara leva la main, et le sable jaillit.

Temari ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il y eut un claquement.

Celui de la peau contre le bois. Si la cible n'en parut pas incommodée, la main de l'autre était devenue rouge. Ses larmes coulèrent, mais elles n'étaient pas dues à la douleur. Pas celle de sa paume, du moins.

« Il m'avait reconnu en tant que frère, en tant que personne, bien avant de vous reconnaître vous, sa propre famille. » Continua le pantin sans une seconde d'hésitation malgré l'agression. « Tu étais toujours si froide et distante. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte. « Et lui n'était qu'un monstre. »

Elle serra les dents, se faisant violence pour retenir sa langue et ses poings.

« J'étais là pour lui. Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal. Je ne l'ai jamais menacé. Je l'ai toujours écouté. Il avait confiance en moi. Nous sommes ensembles depuis des années, et j'ai été à la fois l'outil et la personne sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer. Tu as encore des doutes sur son choix, sur sa décision ? La raison pour laquelle il a choisit de me confier le peu de vie qu'il lui restait, dans l'espoir que je puisse faire subsister ses désirs éternellement… Tu peux bien refuser ce fait par soucis personnel, mais d'un point de vue stratégique, c'était judicieux. Pourquoi gâcher un tel pouvoir, lorsque l'on peut échanger une vie pour une autre vie. »

« La vie de mon frère avait bien plus de valeur ! »

« Mais tu penses que la mienne n'en a aucune. Ne suis-je pourtant pas la vie de ton frère, à présent ? »

* * *

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, les yeux baissés sur l'ombre, la créature assise sur la chaise voisine, comme un être humain. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu trimballes ce truc partout ? » Grommela-t-elle.

Kankuro, de son lit, cessa de trafiquer sa perfusion pour s'intéresser à sa sœur. Il se tourna vers le truc en question.

« Karasu ? » Temari ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait de donner un nom à cette chose. Pas pour le moment. Son frère ne tarissait pas d'éloge quant à la fiabilité de la marionnette. Et qu'en était-il d'hier, durant leur combat ? Elle savait au fond d'elle que le vrai fautif de cette histoire n'était autre que Kankuro lui-même, à force de s'acharner à les provoquer, elle et Gaara, à tel point qu'il avait dû passer la nuit suivante à l'hôpital. Elle avait conscience que si le pantin n'avait pas su protéger son maître, c'était uniquement dû à un mauvais réflexe de Kankuro. L'outil n'y était pour rien.

Ceci étant, il lui était plus facile de blâmer l'objet plutôt que son propriétaire. Elle aimait son frère. Le pantin n'était rien de plus qu'un instrument.

« Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours eu Karasu. Il m'a toujours servi fidèlement. Et puis, pourquoi ne serait-il pas aussi préoccupé par mon état que je ne le suis du sien ? »

Temari roula des yeux.

« Tu crois que ce pantin s'intéresse à ton bien-être ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as… assis comme ça, comme s'il était un membre de ta famille, attendant ton rétablissement ? »

Kankuro haussa les épaules.

« Il est un membre de ma famille. »

Temari lorgna Karasu avec dédain.

« Je n'ai certainement pas de lien avec ça. »

* * *

« Tu n'es qu'une marionnette ! Tu n'as jamais eu et n'auras jamais rien d'humain ! Tu es juste une marionnette, tu es toujours contrôlée, manipulée par des fils qui s'étirent depuis l'au-delà ! Tu n'es rien de plus que le dernier tour dans l'acte final, tout droit sorti de la pièce d'un fou ! » Elle ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes.

« Temari ? »

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir la troisième personne entrer dans la salle. Gaara posa des yeux sombres sur sa sœur, puis jeta un regard mauvais au pantin, qui ne broncha pas.

« G… Gaara… »

« Kazekage-sama. »

La jeune femme releva violemment la tête.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère. Il a peut-être utilisé son dernier souffle pour te faire expérimenter la vie, pour jouer à "vivre", mais tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Lui était fait de chair et de sang, il avait des craintes, des émotions. Il était notre frère. Tu n'es même pas un être humain. »

* * *

« Une mission ? »

« Tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps ! »

Temari se tourna vers Kankuro. Elle était effrayée. Lui semblait amusé.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis aussi Jonin ? » Grogna-t-il. Temari se renfrogna, contrariée de le voir favorable à cette idée.

« Gaara, tu es Kazekage, à présent. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te lancer dans n'importe quelle mission comme avant. Tu as des responsabilités, tu dois donner… »

« Donner l'exemple ? Je refuse de me cacher derrière mon bureau et laisser tous mes hommes faire le sale boulot. Il m'a fallut des années pour me faire accepter par les villageois. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je ne vais certainement pas m'abrutir dans les papiers en gardant mes distances avec les hommes de terrain. Temari. » Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Ce n'est qu'une simple mission de rang C. »

Kankuro eut un large sourire.

« Aller, Temari. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission suicide. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque? »

« S'il venait à se savoir que le Kazekage se trouve loin de toute protection, se mettant délibérément en situation... »

« Oui c'est vrai, nous deux, on est des entités négligeables. » Grogna Kankuro. Temari ne répliqua pas.

« En tant que Kazekage je nous ai assignés tous les trois à cette mission. Soyez prêts à partir demain à l'aube. »

Temari ronchonna, légèrement amusée.

« Je vois que tu profites bien de ton grade. »

Gaara lui rendit un sourire satisfait.

* * *

« Je jure fidélité à Kazekage-sama. »

« Et jusqu'à quand ? Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne vas pas développer une personnalité propre et tous nous trahir ? Tu es immortel, tu es invincible, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait ? »

« Temari… » Commença Gaara.

« Ce n'est pas mon but. »

« Et quel est ton but ? »

« Protéger Kazekage-sama. »

« En quel honneur ? »

« En l'honneur de Kankuro-sama. »

* * *

« M… Mission de rang C… Mon cul, ouais… » Il haletait. Temari, sanglotant, tenait sa main trop froide. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à la force avec laquelle elle la serrait. Celle-ci était gelée, engourdie et sanguinolente. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation à partir du coude. Gaara avait disparu.

« Temari… Accorde-moi une faveur… et… et apporte Karasu par ici, tu veux bien ? »

Elle obéit sans discuter. En un instant, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit vraiment rendu compte, elle fut de retour, les mains chargées de nombreux débris de bois. Elle les lui apporta comme on aurait offert de l'eau à un rescapé du désert. Le souffle court, il leva une main tremblante au-dessus d'eux.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment, et Temari fut prise de panique.

« G… Gaara ! Gaara! » Cria-t-elle, d'une voix perçante et cassée. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Kankuro rouvrit un œil.

« Relax Temari, je suis... toujours là. » Il serra les dents mais finit par lui sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Des images du passé lui revinrent en mémoire, lorsque cette expression était si coutumière. Un sourire narquois, un œil fermé. C'était sa façon à lui de dire que tout allait bien.

Une curieuse lueur verte l'extirpa de ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main pour la voir réagir au contact de la marionnette. Elle voulut réagir, mais il lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Elle se contenta alors d'observer.

« Kankuro… » Murmura-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas. Elle se répéta de nouveau. Cette fois, il poussa un soupir.

« J'ai besoin de concentration… pour que ça marche… Je ne suis pas sûr de mon coup, mais… J'aimerai vraiment réussir… » Il adressa un autre sourire à Temari, malgré son regard trouble et son visage couvert de sang, de sueur et de poussière. « Je te demande juste… de rester à côté de moi. Juste un moment. »

La requête d'un homme mourant.

Temari obéit, et observa silencieusement l'éclat lumineux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'affaiblisse, avant de disparaître complètement. Elle sembla alors respirer de nouveau, retrouva l'usage de sa voix, et dans un cri étranglé, se mit à appeler ses deux frères, dans l'espoir de recevoir un signe quelconque de l'un ou de l'autre. Personne ne lui répondit.

* * *

Gaara la rejoignit peu de temps après, et s'écroula devant le corps inerte de son frère. Et il découvrit à ses côtés, l'acte final et bien vivant du maître des marionnettes. Un Karasu animé, posté tel un protecteur.

* * *

Les deux shinobis se figèrent. Gaara ouvrit enfin la bouche, troublé. « Pardon ? »

« Les ordres, les instructions qui m'ont été données à ma "naissance" étaient de protéger Kazekage-sama et ses proches. Ce qui t'inclus également. » Ajouta le pantin à l'adresse de Temari. « Je ne fais qu'honorer le souhait de mon maître. Tu as raison… Je suis une marionnette, et je suis toujours manipulé par des ficelles depuis l'outre-tombe. Mais j'ai été créé par un maître, un héros. Un homme remarquable. Certainement pas par un fou. Son dernier vœu n'est pas à considérer à la légère. Vous êtes en droit de ne pas m'aimer. » Cette phrase sonnait étrangement, venant d'une créature de bois imbibée de poison, coiffée d'une fourrure noire et arborant trois billes étincelantes en guise d'yeux. « Mais les faits sont là. Je ne suis pas votre frère, je suis sa création. Vous pouvez continuer à me considérer comme un pantin ou un monstre, mais je n'en suis pas moins vivant pour autant. Je suis une marionnette désarticulée, et pourtant, je suis aujourd'hui plus lié que jamais à mon maître. Je continuerai à servir loyalement mon Kazekage, comme je le faisais par le passé à travers ses mains. Je vous protégerai… tous les deux, car tel est son désir. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir faire. Et c'est ce qu'il fait, en ce moment même, à travers moi. »

Temari, incapable de se contenir, éclata en sanglots.

Gaara se contenta de fixer le pantin pendant un moment. Il essayait de comprendre, sincèrement. Ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son frère. Souhaitait-il les voir aller de l'avant, malgré sa mort ? Ou bien s'amusait-il à les torturer en leur imposant la présence d'un fantôme de sa vie passée ? Avait-t-il ressenti le besoin de combler le vide provoqué par sa perte d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Etait-ce sa façon à lui de rembourser ses dettes, de se rattraper pour toutes ces fois où il s'était senti impuissant ? Gaara l'observa encore longtemps, incapable de comprendre. Une part de lui refusait de lui pardonner. De les avoir abandonnés, et d'avoir cédé son rôle à une créature qui ne pourra jamais le remplacer.

Temari la détestait. Gaara la contemplait en silence. Cette chose qui ne serait jamais leur frère, et en qui pourtant une part de lui demeurerait toujours.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : A propos de cette fic, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire de recherches pour donner vie aux marionnettes. C'est une idée qui méritait d'être approfondie. J'ai choisi cette interprétation-là parce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire de Karasu un personnage à part entière. Il ne dégage pas beaucoup de sentiment et de personnalité, mais c'est assez logique vu le contexte. Par ailleurs, je suis assez intriguée par le concept de la marionnette de «Sasori ». Est-ce qu'il a fabriqué un pantin de lui-même et y a transféré son propre esprit, ou est-ce qu'il a modifié son propre corps organe par organe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que son cœur/boîte/sceau dans la poitrine ? Ca me parait pas très clair, et je serai ravie d'entendre votre point de vue ! J'ai donc prit ici la liberté d'expérimenter l'idée du transfert de vie sur une véritable marionnette, un objet inanimé, ce qui lui confère une toute nouvelle vie, contrairement à Chiyo qui utilise la sienne pour restaurer celle de Gaara. Enfin bref, voilà voilà !


End file.
